1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an alarm device and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device with an alarm device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the size of the portable electronic device, such as a notebook (NB), an ultra-mobile personal computer (UMPC), a personal digital assistant (PDA) and other mobile phones which can surf the internet is small and light, it is easily stolen.
In order to prevent a portable electronic device from being stolen when it is exhibited or for sale, the portable electronic device is usually matched with a thin steel cable, and the thin steel cable is locked to a fixed object, such as a table's leg, to limit the portable area of the portable electronic device and prevent it from being stolen. Furthermore, an alarm with a buzzer and a battery is connected to the electronic device. When the alarm is at an alarm mode, if a vibration or a shaking is detected, or the thin steel cable is cut, the buzzer is generated, which ensures the devices secured.
However, if a lockset is used to limit a portable area of the electronic device, it needs complicated lock and unlock operations to set or disable the security system, which is rather inconvenient in use.